Storyline
Sarkaya follows the telemetry data provided by his contact, Cthjul, thinking to himself about the nature of his informant and his concerns over its dependability. Focus is heavy on the interior of the cockpit of the 'Heavy Rig' he is piloting and the navigational data being input into the cockpit via a holographic screen. *Sarkaya communicates the ETA to the impact site, revealing that they are going towards a meteor impact site which happened to strike the side of a mountain, potentially meaning great wealth to any that stake the claim as the mountain might have had valuable resources buried below and the meteor itself might of carriered even more to the planet. *Communication reply comes from a crew member (undefined) detailing the clean radar returns and radio silence in the surrounding area, the crew member commenting on the doubt about the intel, but also the prospective luck for being the first to arrive if its true. *The Mountain comes into range in the distance as well as the massive impact zone at it base, having caused a massive rupture in the mountains side which raises the spirits of Sarkaya who relays visual confirmation of the mountain and of the massive damage. * The Five Fates Vengeance The Daughter *A middle daughter of a middling house *Studious, intelligent and strategically diplomatic * The Traitor *Corrupted by the influence of the 'Terrible Relic', he falls deeper and deeper into madness *Issuing a contract bounty on his perceived enemies, he instigates the massacre that will consume the Daughters family *Was once a passionate, caring man loved by his people for his wisdom and intelligence, but became a wounded, introverted creature of wounded paranoia and malice due to the effects of the Terrible Relic and his experiences with it * The Oppurtunist *Sensing the mental decline of the Traitor, she takes up his course seeking to exploit his weakness and profit * The Pirate *Hates all Noble Houses and seeks their destruction and so thrives in piracy and corruption of them *takes on the contractual bounty and enacts the massacrce of the Daughters house * Protagonist - United Empire Antagonist - Slieth Side Protagonist - Kreet Dominion Side Antagonist - Vec Observer - Order Story arcs The Fall of an Empire Aldwin Aldwin Fel'Da-Hgast Tuath Hakin As a web of corruption consumes the empire, plots unfold and schemes take shape, An emporer senses the end of his reign drawing closer as whispers of threats trickle into his ear, a rival rises to power as they wait and prepare, ever watchful for the right oppurtunity, The Return Sleith agents operate within the United Empire and beyond, sowing discord, sedition and forming cults to spread their influence until the ultimate goal can be acheived Tarpor Characters *Artificer Gerat Haard *High Artificer *Tarpor has been infiltrated by Rtaahi vanguard creatures, their path of destruction leading to the disappearances of countless small civilian settlements and the emergence of a strange new illness sweeping the lower echelons of society. This genetic infestation is slowly converting the hosts into corrupted versions of themselves that will spread the disease and sow unrest from within while the hive draws closer. *Closer to home, a guild Artificer arrives from offworld bearing the Sigil of the Anvil, a special mark of office bestowed by Grand Artificers to their agents, giving them a great deal of authority over their peers. An act which sets the world against a back drop of intrigue and espionage as ruling guild members suspiciously maneuver while noble house members plot and plan, all seeking to take advantage of the new player. *During the height of the political intrigue and civilian turmoil (Caused by both Selwyn's cultists and the infected), the Rtaahi arrive, blocking out all communication and making jumping impossible as they close in around Tarpor and launch a full scale invasion of the sub sector. Taking advantage of the confusion Selwyn manipulates herself closer to the shard - Selwyn Morgan is searchcing for a Lodestone Shard hidden somewhere on the planet, while possessing the Artificier Gerat Haard in order to claim it for some unknown dark purpose - The Rtaahi are drawn to Tarpor by the Lodestone Shard, its psionic signture singing ot the Rtaahi Queens Tarpor, a world of untold wealth and importance to the Artificer Guild, where new technologies are tested daily, while priceless mineral deposits are harvested and processed by the awe inspiring factory cities which cover the surface like guilded palatial fortresses. A world seemingly abandoned as communication becomes increasingly more difficult while mysterious murder plague the civilian population centres, all signs point towards a terrible fate looming over the world and its occupants unless something can be done in time. But with so many things going wrong, can a solution be found before unseen enemies descend and lay waste to all the plans of men. First Part/Introduction Prologue Setting - Testing chamber * Second Part/Body * Third Part/Conclusion *